We've Created Life
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Two words were all it took to make his world stop. Like they'd done last year when the same words tumbled past Quinn's lips. "I'm pregnant." Finn/Puck slash


Hey, everyone! More fic! I've been on a roll this spring break apparently. As always with me, look at the warning and please review!

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me. Sadly.

**WARNINGS:** Mpreg. _Please_ do not review this and tell me that mpreg is wrong/doesn't exist/disgusting/whatever. I know it's not real. I'm not a moron. You, however, will be if you flame for the topic.

We've Created Life  
One-shot

_"I'm pregnant."_

Two words. Two words were all it took to make his world stop. Like they'd done last year when the same words tumbled past Quinn's lips. When she said it, his heart had dropped into his stomach. When Puck said it, Finn was sure he was going to be sick.

_"H-How? You're a guy. You can't be..."_

But he was. Fucking human evolution. Rare. Dangerous. Most men don't go through with it. Both Puck and this baby could die.

_His_ baby.

This time, it was his. There wasn't a question about it. Puck was no virgin, but the night they ended up pressed against Jesse St. Douche's car...

Finn's chest pressed against Puck's back.

His fingers pressing so hard into Puck's hips that he left bruises.

Puck's head, fallen backward against Finn and his breathy moans and lust-glazed eyes.

Tight heat wrapped around Finn in a way that felt so different than the night he slept with Santana.

His hand on Puck's dick, jerking him off with every thrust.

Puck's knees buckling when he came so that the only thing that held him up were Finn's arms around his waist.

They hadn't used a condom. Hadn't thought they'd need one, because they were never supposed to fuck. The plan had been to slash tires and get the hell out of there, but someone got too close and then someone else gave that first kiss and...

It was Finn's.

There had never been some deep conversation after that night. Hell, they tried to pretend it didn't happen, because _awkward_. But Finn knew he was the only guy to ever get that close to Puck.

Knew Puck had never let a guy that close since they were thirteen and Mrs. P's boyfriend had tried to make Puck suck him off.

This time, it was Finn's baby. His and Puck's. A little baby growing inside his best friend. The same best friend that was curled up against Finn's headboard and whose hand kept drifting to his still-flat stomach before shooting away like it had been burned.

_"The docs want me to...I'm not."_

Finn never expected him to. Puck would have this baby, even if it killed him. For as much of a badass as Puck tried to be, his heart was too big. Abortion would never be an option in his mind.

_"Are you gonna..."_

It was a stupid question. He knew Puck's answer before the other teen's whispered _yes_ ever passed his lips. Giving up Beth had destroyed a huge part of Puck. He'd watched it happen. Kept his hand on Puck's shaking shoulder when his best friend signed the papers. Held his best friend in the hospital parking lot as they watched Shelby take away a little girl that both of them loved.

If they both made it through this, Puck would keep this baby.

If they didn't...Finn didn't want to think about it.

Didn't want to think about how his brain was already dead-set on raising this baby on his own if Puck didn't make it out of this.

His and Puck's baby.

_Fuck._

He was seventeen. Puck still had a month before he would be.

They were kids.

Kids having kids.

The nausea rose in Finn again and he swallowed it back, eyes locked on Puck's face as the tear that had been building on dark lashes finally fell. More followed a second later, but Puck didn't make a sound. He didn't curl up more. Hell, Finn wasn't even sure if Puck realized he was crying.

It seemed like a cruel joke. That Puck would get pregnant two weeks before having and losing his little girl. He was still trying to recover from that and now he was the one pregnant. Had this little life inside him and...

Finn wondered vaguely how long tears had been spilling down his own cheeks.

He got up from his desk chair, legs shaking as he got onto the bed and put an arm around Puck's shoulders. Puck fell into him, forehead pressed into Finn's chest.

Both of them shook.

He wished he could tell Puck it was going to be okay, that they were gonna be fine, but he couldn't. He wasn't a doctor. The pamphlets Puck had brought over sat at the end of the bed, bright blue letters spelling out in a way that was way too fucking cheery that both father and baby only had a fifteen percent chance of living.

Belatedly, he thought about Rachel. His girlfriend. The girl who, a month ago, he said _I love you_ to.

He did. He did love Rachel.

But right now, his family came first.

He pretended not to notice the way his and Puck's fingers laced together when they met over that still-flat stomach.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
